


Power Vacuum

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For nrice1997.</p><p>Jason can’t understand why he can’t translate some of the power and authority he has outside of the bedroom into his and Nico's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Vacuum

Jason never really shied away from his power and authority. They were tools to help people. Lead an army into battle? Sure. Settle an argument between two volatile demigods? No problem. Anything for the safety and prosperity of New Rome.

He just never expected for that to translate in such an unexpected way to the bedroom. When he and Nico had first gotten together, Jason had naturally taken the reins, guiding the course of their romance. He picked where they went on dates when Nico wasn’t sure, he made sure to have all the important talks, kept track of all the relationship milestones so they could celebrate them.

He’d thought that once they hit the sack the first time together, it would be the same thing. Jason would suggest things and gauge Nico’s reaction. He’d be the first to call it off if Nico didn’t look completely comfortable.

So it came as something of a surprise when they got in bed and Nico pinned him and started asking him what he’d like, his hands exploring Jason’s body. It had never really occurred to Jason to brainstorm what  _ he’d  _ like in bed. He’d only ever imagined pleasuring Nico.

And Nico apparently decided that what they’d both really, really like, would be for Jason to bottom.

Which was completely shocking.

And also very welcome once Jason got a taste for it.

But the feeling never went away. Like he was doing something wrong by letting Nico be in charge. Nico was supposed to relax and enjoy things, not take on a role just because Jason apparently had a bit of a submissive side.

Jason’s confusion weighed on him. In bed, he was more than happy to give in to Nico’s demands.  _ Lift your hips higher. Spread your legs wider. Count as I spank you. Put this in your mouth. Fuck yourself on that dildo. Don’t take that plug out. Choke on my cock. Stand on your toes. Hold still while I tie you down. Close your eyes. Beg like a dog. Lick my balls. _

He was willing to carry out all of those orders and more.

But outside the bedroom, it was Jason calling the shots, surrounded by demigods who watched him, emulated him, and wanted to please him. Jason was in charge. Jason was dominant.

Was it only a  _ bit  _ of a submissive side? Had he ever really  _ led  _ an army, or had he only ever served the army by leading it? Was he always serving? Was that who he was?

Jason pulled the panties up, looking at himself in the mirror. Was he serving now or was he regaining some of his power and authority?

He looked damn good, but his stomach was knotting itself into bows. He wasn’t sure if his plan would work. He knew Nico would like seeing him like this, but would Nico really be floored by it? Rendered defenseless?

He heard the front door open, and took a deep breath, looking himself steadily in the eye. He had the eyes of a predator. He knew what he wanted.

Turning off the light, Jason walked out into the bedroom and crossed to the other door. He quickly and casually leaned against the frame, making sure to stack his posture in an appealing way, resting all his weight on one leg and throwing a hip out. His knuckles slid up and down the smooth wood of the frame as he watched Nico unpack groceries. He felt sexy. He could do this.

Nico wasn’t in any hurry. He seemed lost in thought as he slowly sorted the food and put it away. He was lightly moving his lips like he was thinking so hard about something, he had to whisper it under his breath to make sense of it. It was cute.

Finally, Nico crumpled the bags and turned to stick them in the drawer next the sink.

He saw Jason.

He stopped.

“Took you long enough. I thought I’d have to come after you to the store to rescue you.”

Nico’s mouth moved, but nothing came out. His gaze roved over Jason’s body, at first full of shock, then, hunger.

“That would have been a bit embarrassing, considering how I’m dressed. All those strangers, seeing my body so exposed and so nicely gift-wrapped.”

He paused again for dramatic effect and watched as Nico swallowed and absently lowered the crumpled grocery bags down onto the counter. Jason was really grateful that his voice decided not to waver today.

“But you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

He casually, languidly, pushed himself off the doorframe, making every movement purposeful so Nico could really,  _ truly  _ absorb the sight and marinate in his appreciation for it. Then Jason turned around, and, stepping carefully in his heels, walked out of Nico’s line of vision to go sit on the bed.

There was a crash from the kitchen.

Nico practically collided with the door as he burst into the bedroom, stopping immediately once he caught sight of Jason again. His movements had none of the grace that Jason was working. Jason smiled, slow and satisfied, thoroughly enjoying seeing Nico lose control.

So Jason had to resort to wearing lingerie to put Nico at his mercy. So what? Nothing else had worked.

He uncrossed his legs, letting his knees bob open and closed a bit, watching as Nico’s eyes immediately settled on his panty-clad cock and stayed there, only now and then straying to admire Jason’s thighs in the baby pink stockings.

“Maybe you could help me out? I’ve really been so hot and bothered all day, and I think I just need some attention.”

He finally spread his knees wide, half-groping his cock as his thumb played with the lace edge of his panties.

Nico came at him, sinking to his knees and crawling. Jason put a hand on his forehead to stop him.

“Careful.  _ Slow _ . You wouldn’t want to scare me off, would you?”

He let Nico go and leaned back to brace his hands on the bed, letting his knees fall apart even wider.

Nico looked like he was about to drool. He cautiously reached forward, mindful of the warning not to scare Jason off, then pulled the panties down slowly over Jason’s hard cock, nudging it a bit to free it entirely. Glancing up to see if this was alright with Jason’s script, he slid his fingers around Jason’s shaft and let his lips lovingly caress the tip. Jason sighed- a long, deep, slow sigh.

Nico kissed him and licked him and treated him like a delicate dessert that would melt and break apart if he was too aggressive with it. Jason loved every moment. There was none of the usual urgent fire in Nico’s eyes, only a deep desire that slowly smoked and grew.

Jason wanted to kiss.

He reached down to get a solid grip on Nico’s jaw, pulling him up with intent and purpose, so there wouldn’t be any confusion about whether Nico was allowed to disobey. He kissed him, fully, slowly. This was the first kiss in a long time that he didn’t feel needy or submissive. He set the pace and Nico honored it.

Then something changed.

It started as a weird feeling in his groin when Nico put his hand on his thigh without permission. Nico must have felt it too because he tilted his head and made the kiss deeper without Jason guiding his head.

There wasn’t any tangible difference. The rhythm of the kiss hadn’t changed. Their positions hadn’t changed. Yet Jason felt like he had blown a leak and all the power from a minute ago was escaping from him. Nico licked into his mouth and Jason mewled, trying to stop himself but only choking the sound off into a squeak. He tried to rally his strength, plug up the breach. He focused on the way he’d felt in the doorway, Nico staring at him with his jaw on the ground. The way Nico had crawled to him,  _ worshipped  _ him. But the predatory reflection in the mirror was slipping from his mind’s eye, replaced by a memory of Nico fucking him in front of it, forcing him to witness his submission in his reflection. His eyes had looked so big, his face had been flushed. He’d been a slave to Nico’s desire. To his own desire for Nico.

The predator in him rolled over and played submissive.

Nico didn’t miss a beat, pushing Jason further onto the bed, climbing up after him, staying between his legs.

Not ready to admit defeat, Jason pulled Nico’s hair to remind him who was in charge. Nico growled and pushed harder into the kiss.

Jason tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by strong hands. Not that Nico was actually stronger, but those hands seemed to carry a weight to them that Jason couldn’t fight. He felt power in those palms, domination in those fingers as they curled around his arms and held him in place.

Jason gave in.

He moaned into Nico’s mouth, so thoroughly aroused by Nico’s complete victory and the way those clothed hips felt against his inner thighs. 

Nico’s hands released him, trusting him to stay put.

His hands traveled down the bustier Jason was wearing, exploring the satin and lace, tugging on bows and fingering patterns. He explored further, feeling up a stocking suspender before snapping it. Jason yelped into the kiss, not expecting the light sting. Then Nico reached the panties, where they were still mostly covering Jason’s ass and pulled them down, fingers spreading out possessively over smooth skin, pulling Jason apart for him.

Jason moaned again, his knees drawing up to make his hole more accesible. This was what he wanted. This was what he  _ needed _ .

Nico sat up, quickly throwing off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. He freed his dick, not even bothering to pull his pants off all the way, pushing Jason’s leg tighter against his chest so he could see his hole.

“You didn’t lube up ahead of time?”

He sounded disapproving, and Jason wanted so badly to make it up to him. Of course, anal hadn’t been part of his original plan. In fact, the plan was that there would  _ be  _ no anal so Nico wouldn’t get a chance to dominate him, but now that they were here and everything was backwards, it seemed so stupid. Of  _ course  _ Nico would dominate him. He didn’t need anal to do that. Nico didn’t need anything. Just a hand when Jason didn’t expect it, and he won.

“Sorry.”

Jason was about to crawl out from under him when Nico spanked his thigh.

“Stay put.”

Then Nico rolled off the bed, kicked off his pants, and headed for the bedside table.

Jason watched him coat his fingers and then his cock, something like resentment building in his chest. Why couldn’t Nico let him have this? It was obvious that Jason wanted to be in control today. Why couldn’t he have that? Did Nico really think he’d just make a mess of things or be completely incompetent?

He whined, turning away so Nico wouldn’t see the emotions play across his face. By the time Nico crawled between his legs again, Jason had his features schooled.

The prep was minimal, Nico seemingly interested in punishing Jason a bit with rough sex. Jason tried to keep up as two fingers easily slipped inside him and worked him open for a bit before pulling out and spreading him again.

Jason looked into Nico’s eyes as his boyfriend pushed inside. The fire was back again. That hot need for Jason to obey and submit.

Jason did.

He never could stop himself.

And yet… as Nico’s hips started working, cock pushing into him and sliding easily out, Jason didn’t feel the same complete abandon. Something had changed again.

The resentment flared.

He kicked his high heels off and locked his ankles behind Nico’s waist. His hands reached up to pull Nico close.

Nico looked startled. Jason usually didn’t do forward things when he was being fucked on his back. Lightly resting his hands on Nico’s shoulders or pushing his head up off the bed for a kiss were the most he’d ever done. Seeing the surprise there made Jason even more determined. Twisting, he rolled his body, letting go of Nico’s hips just in time so that his feet weren’t trapped under Nico’s weight.

This was new.

Jason couldn’t remember Nico ever  _ once  _ being on his back during sex, not even when they were just kissing and rutting. Not even when Jason was sucking him off.

Jason sank down onto Nico’s cock and flexed as he pulled up.

Nico gasped, hands floundering, settling on Jason’s thighs, squeezing.

Jason did it again, and again, and-

He lost himself in the rhythm, power suddenly filling his lungs, expanding his body, rushing through his veins with every thundering beat of his heart. He gripped Nico’s shoulders tighter, fucking himself open, taking charge of their pleasure. Nico writhed under him, broken off moans falling from his mouth.

“So good for me, Jason.”

A shift. That leak of power again.

Jason’s hips lost their rhythm, stuttering awkwardly as he tried to stabilize the rapidly decreasing pressure in his chest. Nico’s hands immediately gripped his hips like he was trying to make up for the sudden vacuum. Big fat tears welled up in Jason’s eyes and he slammed back down as hard as he could onto Nico’s cock. He sobbed. It sounded like a roar. Nico was gazing up at him in amazement.

“God, Jason, you’re so beautiful like that.”

Another sob, another brutal thrust. Jason’s hands weakened in their grip on Nico.

Nico didn’t let the ball drop and tightened his hands, once again in charge. He heaved Jason’s hips up and met him with an answering thrust when Jason fell back down.

Still angry, Jason fought the influence, bucking at his own pace, knowing Nico didn’t have the leverage in his position to force Jason into his rhythm. Nico had no choice but to accommodate him again.

But the anger in Jason’s chest didn’t loosen, no matter how much Nico yielded.

He continued to work his hips brutally against Nico, tears rolling down his chest in large, hot droplets.

“So beautiful. So perfect.”

It only made Jason angrier to hear that.

“Come on, work for your orgasm. Get us both off.”

Because, honestly? He loved it. He loved that even like this- Nico pinned on his back, only able to react to Jason’s actions, Jason completely physically dominating the situation- Nico still had him wrapped around his finger. The slightest praise made his heart swell and his dick twitch.

“You’re so, so good for me. Working so hard. Come on. Come, Jason. Come.”

Jason struggled. He held off just to spite him. He kept riding Nico so hard he thought his legs would give out. He was getting sore, but he fought through the cramps. His fingers tightened, nails digging into Nico’s skin.

Nico gasped.

Jason’s eyes, squeezed shut to try to stop the tears, flew open.

Nico was bucking wildly up into him, his orgasm washing over his features. Eyes rolled back, jaw slack, this was the most off-guard Jason had ever seen him.

And just like that, the fight drained out of Jason as a new force seeped into his muscles, a loud numbing pleasure that worked out from his groin into the rest of his body. He rolled his hips smoothly, all violence gone, and then snapped forward abruptly, his body seized up with his orgasm as he shot come all over Nico’s chest and stomach.

He closed his eyes, too overwhelmed.

The pleasure smoothed out.

His shoulders dropped as the tension slid out of them.

He opened his eyes.

Nico was watching him. Smiling.

His hand was idly stroking Jason’s knee.

“What?”

“What do you mean, ‘What?’ You’re hot as fuck when you’re angry.”

“I wasn’t angry, I was…”

He couldn’t think of the word.

“Fine. Then you’re really sexy when you’re being competitive.”

Jason looked away. He lifted his hips and Nico slipped out. Come oozed out, some dripping back onto Nico, some sliding across his ass cheek to his thigh. Nico gently tugged on his wrist, pulling him down to the bed. Jason swung his arm over Nico’s chest and settled in, curled up against Nico’s body.

“I’m glad you finally did that. You looked like you’ve been needing to for a while.”

Jason shifted, uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you just let me, then?”

“I’m never going to  _ let  _ you do anything, Jason. That’s not who I am. And that’s not really who you are. But if you ever want to just  _ take  _ what you need and want… that’s what I’m here for.”

Jason curled his leg between Nico’s and stroked their calves against each other.

“I’ve been psyching myself up forever.”

Nico nodded.

“Worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like I said, you were amazing.”


End file.
